Her
by Adnama19
Summary: Samantha and Fred are the closest two people can be; they are the best of friends. They will do anything for each other and love each other like siblings. But, then one day she comes to school. Her. Her name is Carly Shay. Oneshot, very AU.


**A/N**: I wrote this one day after school on my iPod. My friend, who's a guy, had been really annoying me that day and I wanted to write angst. But then I realized that the only reason we're like this is because we were best friends until some girl came and split us apart. Ugh.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own iCarly.

* * *

Samantha and Fred were, quite frankly, the unlikeliest of friends.  
Samantha was the sweetest, gentlest, frilliest girl one could ever meet.  
Fred was a technologically advanced jock, which was a nice way of saying cool nerd.  
And yet, even though this is as cliché as it can get, they were two peas in a pod.  
Against all odds they remained best friends.  
People teased them and called them boyfriend and girlfriend, but they didn't care.  
They didn't care when people snickered at them behind their backs because Samantha was riding piggyback on Fred.  
They didn't care when people 'aww'ed at Fred having his arm swung loosely but protectively around Samantha's shoulders.  
And they really didn't care when people squealed with excitement when Fred defended Samantha's honor.  
Those eighth grade boys deserved what they got.  
Fred really didn't mean to break Andrew's nose. He really didn't.  
He didn't mean to get sent to the principal's office with dire threats of suspension.  
He didn't mean to be lectured for an hour on the rules of conduct at Ridgeway.  
He didn't mean to be suspended for three weeks for "mistreatment of fellow classmates."  
He really didn't.  
But it was worth it all.  
Samantha's smile was worth it all.  
But it all changed when she came.  
The new girl.  
Her.  
Her name was Carly Melissa Shay.  
She was eleven years old.  
She had shiny, perfectly straight brown hair.  
She had sparkling, deep brown eyes.  
Carly Melissa was beautiful.  
Fred fell head-over-heels for her.  
But it wasn't exactly surprising; as did every other boy at the school.  
Samantha and Fred spent less and less time together.  
Fred fawned over Carly Melissa. Her wish was his command.  
He would follow her like a puppy.  
Samantha wasn't happy.  
She had avoided Carly Melissa since she came to Ridgeway.  
She had never even said hello to the girl.  
Finally, Fred coaxed Samantha to meet her.  
"Oh, hi there Feddie," Carly Melissa greeted Fred.  
Samantha glanced quizzically at Fred. "Freddie?"  
Fred gave Samantha a quick look, saying with his expression that he would explain it later.  
Samantha shrugged in return.  
"Carly Melissa, this is Samanth--"  
"My name is Sam," Samantha said bluntly, holding her hand out to Carly Melissa.  
The new girl smiled.  
"Call me Carly," she said warmly, taking Samantha's hand. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends."  
And thus began the story.  
Samantha became Sam.  
Fred became Freddie.  
Carly Melissa became Carly.  
Samantha pushed all previous feelings she had had for Fred down deep, where she would never find them.  
Fred became more and more infatuated with Carly Melissa, to the point of stalking.  
Samantha was so mad at Fred that she broke off her friendship with him. She became a demonic girl, looking for trouble and danger.  
Anything to take her mind off Fred.  
Anything to take her mind off Carly Melissa.  
Anything to take her mind off what the two, whether knowingly or unknowingly, did to her.  
Anything to take her mind off of the hurt, the betrayal, the pain.  
Anything.

* * *

All done, hope you like it.

Could I ask you all something? I've been having a lot of personal problems lately, like health problems, and my grandma's about to die from cancer, and some of my friends are being incredibly rude constantly, and both my parents are traveling (one's with my grandma, one's on business), and I just need help. Do you think that you could send me just a little note of support? Maybe like "keep strong" or whatever? Anything would help. I'm just so depressed I want to die.

Adnama19


End file.
